nnerpfandomcom-20200216-history
Nieve Hozuki
'Character First Name:' Nieve 'Character Last Name:' Hozuki 'IMVU Username:' DolliesBelle 'Nickname: (optional)' Ni-Ni, Small Fry 'Age:' Twelve 'Date of Birth:' 02/14/188 'Gender:' Female 'Ethnicity:' Kirigakurian 'Height:' Four foot eight 'Weight:' Eighty-Five Pounds. 'Blood Type:' AB 'Occupation:' Trainee 'Scars/Tattoos:' N/A 'Affiliation:' Kirigakure 'Relationship Status:' Single~ 'Personality:' Nieve is a very bashful girl. She's quiet, to herself and always silent in the larger groups. Though, she appears to be an odd girl of solitude, she can be quite the social butterfly. Nieve adores to socialize and speak freely, when she is not in an unfamiliar setting. Though, with a mixed nature comes in a struggle for a personality control. Nieve tends to linger on her more shy side than her open minded one; allowing her choices to be more docile than prominent. Though, she tends to battle her inner thoughts and feelings, she does not hesitate to display them in her combative state. Nieve is very strong willed and stubborn when it comes to tactics, spars, and full on training. She adores to over do herself in the competitive manner and enjoys to train hard. She pushes her limits and is a young mind willing to learn more. 'Behaviour:' Nieve is well prime and proper. She is behaved and more poliete than usual. She will mind her manners and listen to what others have to say and offer; before placing her own opinion into it. Though, she will mind her words and just keep to herself in most situations. 'Nindo: (optional)' "As sweet as you might be. You can still be rotton to the core. " 'Summoning:' N/A 'Bloodline/Clan:' Hozuki. 'Ninja Class: ' Genin 'Element One:' Water 'Element Two:' N/A 'Weapon of choice:' ((you wont use a weapon until you are trained with one)) 'Strengths' *Exceptional Chakra Manipulatiom *Above Average Ninjutsu 'Weaknesses:' *Below Average Strength *Below Average Speed 'Chakra color:' Purple 'Weapon Inventory:' ((You do not need to fill this out until you become a Genin.)) Maximum capacity at: Genin (50 pieces) Chunin (60 pieces) Jounin (70 pieces) ANBU/Sage (80 pieces) Sannin/Kage (90 pieces) Please allocate now Kunai (cost 2 pieces): Shuriken (cost 1.5 pieces): ''' '''Senbon (cost 1 pieces each): Makibishi Spikes (cost 0.5 pieces each set of 10): Small Scrolls (cost 3 pieces): Medium Scrolls ( cost 4 pieces): ''' '''Large Scrolls (cost 5 pieces): Smoke Bomb ((Max 3) costing 3 pieces each): Flash Bomb ((Max 2) costing 4 pieces each): ' '''Paper Bomb ((Max 20) costing 2 pieces): ' '''Any sword ((Max 7) costing 6 pieces each): Any other weaponry: (costing 5 pieces each):'' List the other weapons here: '''Total: 'Jutsu List:' Transformation Technique - Rank E Clone Technique - Rank E Body Replacement - Rank E Rope Escape Technique - Rank E Generic Sealing Technique - Rank E Genjutsu - Rank E 'Allies:' Kirigakure. 'Enemies:' None as of yet. 'Background Information:' Nieve was born into a rather small and unforgiving family. Being the only child, and successor in the small knit, she was always told to do as instructed and keep trying until she succeeds. Her mother blessed her with her kind heart and warming emotions while her father was more brutal and forceful with anything he pushed onto Nieve. The methods of their parenting lead the young girl to dwell in the more negative light. She began to act out in small spurts until she was placed into the punishment system in the household. The strict life has caused the young girl to age with more mature aspects over the young mentality many her age would endorse. She spent several years under these strict rules and pasturing until her matured into the young age of ten. When the girl turned of age, her father came to pass the teachings onto his wife to inspire the woman into a more lady like lifestyle; over the combative. With high interest in the more caring nature, she began to model her personality after it and brought it unto herself to take interest in joining the Academy and pursue a lifestyle of something more unique. Though, her past was more plain and simplistic, Nieve sheds light onto it and uses it to her advantage. Though, she was brought up in such timidity and simple ways, she always makes sure that it is never forgotten; for the past will always bring forth a greater tomorrow. 'Roleplaying Library:' 'Approved by:' Light Ranton (talk) 20:02, March 25, 2014 (UTC)